


Lesson Reinforcement

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Series: John's Lessons [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Approval Starved Dean, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Cheating, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Conditioning, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Dry Sex, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Forced Feminization, Gags, Humiliation, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Objectification, Older John, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Public Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Sex Training, Sexual Grooming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Sounding, Spreader Bars, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, Top Dean, Top John, Underage - Freeform, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Voyeurism, latex suit, penis gag, talk of body modification, teaching sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: John leered down at Castiel causing him to look away, face flushed with humiliation, as the cockcage locked in place. “Don’t worry, girl, we’ll start your lesson soon.”





	Lesson Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for multiple prompts requesting different "lessons", additions and kinks for this particular verse.
> 
> NOTE: Since I didn't realize this was something I needed to explicitly state I'm going to put a note here. You're going to notice the use of repetition in this fic and that is part of John's conditioning of Castiel. Repetition is often used when trying to train a behavior or alter one among other things. He is specifically saying certain things, using certain phrases/etc and taking specific actions in order to alter Castiel (and, to some extent, Dean) in the manner he wants.

John leered down at Castiel causing him to look away, face flushed with humiliation, as the cockcage locked in place. “Don’t worry, girl, we’ll start your lesson soon.” The hint of sharp spikes inside of the cockcage had Castiel swallowing nervously when the key was hung around John’s neck on a chain.

Strong, capable hands continued touching and preparing him. A long, thick penis gag was pushed past his lips and secured in place before his arms were thoroughly tied behind his back. A metal band was secured tightly at the base of his balls as an ache started to make itself known.

“There we go, girl. Almost ready for Dean’s next lesson.”

John easily lifted him and laid Castiel out on his bed, in the center, before moving around to position him. Something was shoved under his hips to raise his ass into the air and a spreader bar, John had been sure to explain its purpose, kept his legs spread on the mattress to the point of a painful ache at his hips.

“Once Dean’s done with his lesson we’re going to continue your personal lessons. That tight cunt of yours needs to get used to fucking and Dean is clearly _not_  reinforcing your lessons outside of these lessons. He’s wasting a good cunt.” He scoffed with disgust. Castiel really wanted to say something, to point out that he _wasn’t_ a girl and he _didn’t_ have a cunt but it would have been pointless. “I plan on fixing _that_ tonight and tomorrow night.”

A large hand very meaningfully gripped his ass, spreading his cheeks wide, while a thumb rubbed against his dry hole with clear intent. It had his breathing catching in his throat when the tip of John’s thumb pushed inside. Usually by this point _something_ would have already been fucking him or John would have loosened his hole with lube.

“Such a pretty little bottom bitch.” Castiel clenched his eyes closed, “Only thing a pretty little girl like you could have possibly been with a cunt like this just begging for a good fucking. A little bottom bitch.”

He pushed his face against the sheets, body trembling and heart pounding, as John briefly left the room. The words, the _touches_ , had started to have his body reacting without thought at the obvious intent behind each.

Castiel could hear voices as he took a shuddery breath. Shame had his face flushed. He would have bitten his lip if his mouth wasn’t stretched wide open and filled with a penis gag.

It wasn’t long before voices coming up the hall got louder and louder, the door creaking open the rest of the way, as Castiel remained in the center of the bed in a ready position.

“Dad this isn’t righ—”

“Dean.” John’s voice whipped out and Castiel waited. It was possible Dean might actually say something about this but he was to be disappointed. “I’m disappointed in you.” That was really all John would need to say. Castiel knew. “I’m trying to _help_ you, to spend time with you and you’re going to throw it back in my face? Acting ungrateful and unappreciative for what I’m doing for you. I didn’t raise you like that.”

There was a small beat of silence, “I’m sorry, Dad. You’re right. I’m being ungrateful.”

“I understand that reinforcing my lessons can be a trying task but I have confidence that you’ll succeed.” Footsteps moved closer to the bed, “Look at how good she’s already being. There was very little hesitation today. A few months of focused, hands on lessons and she’ll be an eager little slut for you. That cunt of hers just needs to see more vigorous use.”

Castiel’s fingers curled where they were resting against his back, arms bound and unable to move, as he waited. The soft sounds of clothing hitting the floor caught his attention before the bed dipped.

“Is he…is _she_ ready for me?”

“You just need a little lube on your cock. You’re in for a real treat today, Dean. I would have taken her first but I promised your next lesson would be taking her dry.”

Dean moved closer to him, Castiel could feel him bumping the spreader bar, as Dean moved up behind him. A hand softly stroked against his flank, almost a petting kind of motion clearly meant to be soothing.

“Enough of that. She’s a _slut_ , Dean, her only purpose is to give you pleasure.” John seemed to pause, “Think of her like a living toy. A set of holes that you’re supposed to use and set aside when you’re done. That’s the only reason to keep a girl like her around.”

Castiel jerked at that, eyes flying open and trying to look at John but the older man was out of view.

“Now slick yourself up and fuck into that cunt.”

“Cas—”

“We don’t _use_ names when talking about whores and toys, Dean.” The tone sounded patient. “Either use ‘her’, ‘whore’, ‘toy’, 'slut' or ‘it’ when referring to the girl on the bed.”

“Dad…”

“No exceptions, Dean.”

“…ok.”

Castiel could hear the bottle open, the wet slide of Dean stroking himself and then the bed dipped again.

The wet, blunt head of Dean’s cock nudged against his unprepared hole and started to push against him. Castiel jerked, whimpering into his gag, as Dean pushed harder against him. “She’s not—”

“The lesson today is fucking your slut dry, Dean. Of course she isn’t wet. I told you that you needed to know the difference and it will help you decide which way is the most pleasurable for you. That’s why I’m letting you take her first today. If I had already enjoyed her then she’d be slick, wet and open instead of dry.”

Castiel cried out into his gag when Dean continued to push into him, working past the tight ring of muscle, as fire seemed to flare up his back with each painful inch that was pushed in. It burned and ached, his hole splitting open as Dean worked himself in, until warm balls rested up against him.

“It’s _really_ tight.” Dean’s voice sounded rough, wrecked, as he panted lowly and his fingers tightened against Castiel’s hips. “Really tight. That can’t feel good for… _her_.”

“She is only here for _your_ pleasure, Dean. It doesn’t matter if it is good or not. This is a lesson and I expect you to take it seriously.” John paused, “Don’t worry, though, the longer you fuck her the pressure will loosen a bit as her cunt adjusts to being full again.” The disappointed tone turned back, “If you used her regularly she would get used to being a proper whore faster. It’s your fault if she feels any pain during this lesson. An unused cunt is always going to be tight like this. If you’re not going to fuck her with your dick then _at least_ train her cunt with a toy. In fact I’m going to make that a requirement.”

Dean slowly rolled his hips back, pausing as Castiel whimpered into his gag, before Dean _slammed_ back in and nailed Castiel’s prostate. It had him jerking, whining at the sudden burst of pleasure.

“Fuck her like you mean it, son.”

The fingers flexed against him, seconds passing, before Dean started moving. It wasn’t near as confident as John’s thrusts, the touch unsure and nowhere near as tight, as Dean fucked him repeatedly. It wasn’t near as enjoyable either and Castiel felt _guilty_ for the thought.

Underneath them the mattress creaked faintly, Castiel’s face flushing when Dean’s forward thrusts started nailing his prostate and arousal started to build inside of him. Castiel whimpered, pushing back to take Dean deep, until white hot pain shot through him.

It had him jerking, ass clenching and drawing out a filthy sounding moan from Dean. The cockcage locked around him had been briefly forgotten but when he’d gotten hard the spikes inside had sharply, _viciously_ , dug into the tender flesh of his cock.

Castiel cried out at the pain there as Dean fucked him, every time arousal and pleasure built inside of him the cockcage had pain shooting through him.

Skin slapped against skin as Dean fucked and fucked and fucked into him. Castiel could hear the way his boyfriend was moaning, obviously enjoying himself, as he thrust forward over and over again.

“That’s it, Dean. Use your whore, show her where she belongs.”

Castiel flushed darkly with humiliation as Dean did exactly as his Dad had instructed. He could hear something being set down near the bed as Dean fucked into him, pace falling off, before Dean slammed deep with a groan.

He pressed his hot face against the sheets, whimpering lowly, when Dean’s cock slipped from his aching ass. The trickle of come running out of his hole, trailing down, had him shuddering at the sensation.

“Good job, son.” John praised and Castiel _knew_ that Dean would be soaking up that praise. He couldn’t blame him. “You’ve done a good job with today’s lesson. You can go hangout with your friends.”

“What about Ca—the whore?” Dean changed at the last second. Castiel clenched his fingers, humiliation burning through him again. Was he a whore? Was that all he was good for? John _was_ an adult while Castiel was nothing but a teenager. Dean wasn’t even really protesting…maybe he _was_ wrong? If _Dean_ was saying it then what did that mean?

John was moving around, something clicked open and something banged against something else.

“This eager girl has additional lessons since you’ve been slacking.” There was that same disappointed tone. “I’m going to have to step up her lessons. It’s a good thing her parents are out of town and I told them she could stay here for break. That gives me more time to focus on some of the more important lessons.”

There was no protest. No disagreement or argument against John’s words. “Of course, Dad.” Then Dean was _leaving_ the room.

“Now that my wasteful son is gone we can get to more important lessons.” Castiel blinked as he registered John digging through something. “I’ve purchased plenty of toys for your lessons. I’ll have you trained up a proper whore in no time. You’re going to be an expert at giving pleasure with your body when I’m finished and maybe, if I’m lucky, Dean will act more like a man instead of a pushover.”

The bed dipped as John moved up behind him. In seconds something was pushing into his sore ass, the toy started vibrating near immediately, causing him to jerk as John moved it around. It brushed his prostate causing him to startle, moaning into his gag, before John pressed the toy directly against his prostate.

Castiel moaned, whimpering, as his cock hardened and pain shot through him when the spikes dug into his swelling flesh. It had him violently jerking.

“Since I can’t castrate you so you can look more like a proper slut, a pretty little girl, I’m going to train this _useless_ response out of you. We might try something about those balls though. My friend Bobby has castrated hogs before and I know that method would work.”

Each time he hardened as pleasure built inside of him the spikes were swift to punish him.

“That cockcage _won’t_ rust so you’ll wear it constantly until you’ve been trained properly.” It seemed like hours of pain and pleasure as Castiel sobbed into his gag while John praised him for being a good slut. “So good had taking your lessons. You’re far more trainable than my son.”

The toy slipped from his hole, dropping to the bed, as Castiel shuddered. He could have collapsed against the sheets, exhausted, but John wasn’t finished. The older man moved up behind him and pushed in with a deeply satisfied groan of thorough enjoyment.

“Love how good your cunt feels around me, little girl. How my dick looks filling your hole.”

Castiel felt fingers gripping where his wrists were bound together as John started to vigorously fuck him. His cock was far larger than Dean’s, thicker than the toy he’d used, as it split Castiel wider and burned in a way that had him moaning into his gag.

He could only remain there on the bed, knees spread wide and ass lifted, as John fucked him into the mattress. It felt good, the way that cock plunged deep into his ass, as he moaned brokenly into his gag and cried out when his cock hardened enough to reach the spikes already pressed so close to him.

The headboard banged against the wall, knocking loudly to the point that there was no way that Dean couldn’t hear it from his room, as John moaned and grunted. His hips slammed repeatedly up against Castiel’s aching ass, the sound filthy and lewd, as he fucked closer and closer to his orgasm.

It finally came, the older man slamming deep with a sound of bliss, as his hips jerked and he stilled.

Castiel ended up slumped on the bed, ass still raised and leaking come, when John pulled out and moved around. A thick, hard plug pushed against his ass and was worked in after John directly emptied lube into his loosened hole to ‘slick him up for the rest of his lesson’.

“Get dressed.” The ropes around his arms disappeared and when he reached for the gag John batted his hand away. “That says. Everything stays. Put this on. You still have plenty of lessons ahead. Dean’s negligence has put you severely behind.”

He looked at the slick black material in John’s hand and, after listening to John explaining how to put it on, carefully followed the older man’s instructions.

* * *

The club was a very popular one he’d frequented multiple times, exclusive clients screened to make sure the patrons were safe indulging in sex with other patrons, and it was always busy. Despite that, despite the depraved and lewd acts that went on behind closed doors, even John knew that if he’d brought Castiel into the club without the boy’s body thoroughly covered in black latex someone would have realized Castiel was far too young.

It would have been reported and John wasn’t stupid enough to risk that.

He guided Castiel through the bodies, the teenager following along blindly thanks to the latex covering his head, on the end of a leash attached to the pink collar around Castiel’s latex covered neck.

The word _W H O R E_ was prominently displayed on it.

John led Castiel to the busiest part of the club and up to one of the stands specifically established for those who wanted to be used publicly by any patron interested.

He guided Castiel down, spread the teen’s legs wide after strapping them in, before binding Castiel’s arms behind his back. The spiked cockcage was hidden by black latex, the only parts of Castiel visible were his plugged hole and bound balls along with his gagged mouth. Nose holes were necessary for the teenager to breathe and John made sure they had not been obstructed.

This would _hopefully_ get the little slut used to servicing men. Dean wasn’t using Castiel, wasn’t reinforcing John’s lessons and advice, and, unfortunately, John wasn’t as young as he used to be. So he was going to outsource help that didn’t _know_ that’s what they were doing.

All anyone in this club would see would be a Submissive Slave whose Master was putting them up for public use and they would be more than happy to use Castiel’s cunt until John removed him from the public use station. The pink collar, pink plug and pink leash would say more than enough.

He settled down, relaxed and at ease, as though this was an agreed upon scene. It didn’t take long before the first interested patron moved up behind Castiel’s ass, pulled the thick plug out and greedily fucked himself inside without an ounce of hesitation.

Castiel jerked where he was strapped down, moaning brokenly into his gag no doubt, but the loud music drowned any sound Castiel might make out.

That cockcage would train Castiel _not_ to get hard when aroused and soon enough it wouldn’t matter how someone stimulated him because that little cock wouldn’t harden. He’d done plenty of research and had delighted in buy plenty of toys.

He was looking forward to reaping the fruits of his labors. Dean might be learning how to be a man, no son of his was going to be anything less, but John was thoroughly enjoying conditioning Castiel into being a perfect, eager whore that he wasn’t going to stop using. Castiel was over to their house enough that he had easy and frequent access.

What was the point of having such a pretty little thing around if he wasn’t going to get some kind of pleasure out of it?

Castiel was susceptible to conditioning, practically malleable and always so unsure about himself, and passing up that opportunity would have been _stupid_. His boy didn’t even know what to do with such a pretty thing. It was an absolute waste of a tight ass and a hot little hole that was made to take cock.

He might bring Dean along to watch Castiel getting some extra lessons when he brought Castiel here tomorrow. The little whore was taking cock after cock beautifully after all. The club patrons certainly seemed to be enjoying themselves and seeing _this_ might help get Dean’s mind where it _should_ be: seeing Castiel as nothing more than a set of holes meant for pleasure.

John winced to himself when he saw the next patron to move up behind Castiel. The man was a monster. John knew his cock was impressive but he had _nothing_ on the man pushing himself into Castiel’s poor little hole.

He could see the way Castiel jerked and strained, probably sobbing into his gag, as the man who could only ever be a _bear_ kept thrusting forward until he managed to get every inch into Castiel. On the stand Castiel’s body jerked with the force behind each thrust as large hands held on and the man brutally fucked into Castiel.

They stayed at the club for hours, Castiel left on offer the whole time, while John thought about possible lessons. He really needed to toughen Dean up better, teach that boy the proper way to handle Castiel. At least he seemed to be losing some of that ridiculous reluctance even if it was more than obvious Dean didn’t know what the fuck he was doing when he _did_ get his cock into Castiel.

Sam wouldn’t have that kind of problem. There was no doubt that Sam wouldn’t be soft like that.

He slowly stood, stretching slightly, before moving towards the stand where Castiel was still being used. John would let the man inside of the teenager finish before he plugged Castiel up again and led him out of the club.

It wasn’t too long after he’d gotten up there that the man finished with obvious delight, cheeks flushed and eyes hooded with pleasure, before he slipped out. John waved the next man off, picked up Castiel’s plug and moved around to see the damage.

The little pink hole was a mess. It gaped, puffy and wrecked. There was come everywhere, staining Castiel’s rim and covering his little now purple colored balls. The club patrons had really wrecked Castiel’s little hole. He pushed as much of it back inside of Castiel as he could manage and used the plug to keep it all in place.

John removed the straps, guided Castiel up onto shaky legs, before collecting the leash and guiding him back through the club. There were plenty of appreciative compliments from patrons who had enjoyed themselves with Castiel as he slipped out of the club and started guiding Castiel towards his car.

* * *

Castiel still ached everywhere, the humiliation from the day before was nothing on the hours in the club, as he had moaned and whimpered and whined with each new cock fucking him. The men that John had let fuck him that clearly known what they were doing, just like John did, as they had hammered into him with a kind of confidence and greed that Dean didn’t seem to have.

It was wrong. He _shouldn’t_ have enjoyed it but his body had and his mind had started to float by the sixth man pushing into him. Castiel’s mind had drifted, pleasure and pain taking turns, as he remained strapped down and spread wide.

The suit was gone, he’d been cleaned up but the cockcage had remained and so had the collar.

John came into the guestroom where he was staying and explained that lessons would continue through their break. Castiel flushed, squirming under John’s heated gaze, as the man looked him over.

The band around his balls had been tightened further earlier, at this point they had gone numb, while a sound had been added and the penis gag from earlier had been pushed back into his mouth after Castiel had finished showering. Next he had been lubed up and a thick, round plug had been worked inside his sore ass.

“Sam is staying at his friend’s house.” John looked at him with obvious interest as he inspected his preparations. Castiel could see the way John’s cock had hardened and pushed against his pants. He squirmed at all of the memories of that cock pumping in and out of him as though he really was the whore that John told him he was. “You won’t need clothing today. I expect you to be quick to offer your ass or mouth whenever told.”

John stepped forward, clicked the leash to Castiel’s pink collar, before tugging him out of the room.

“We’ll check on your obedience today.” John continued as he guided Castiel down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

Dean was making breakfast, Castiel knew his boyfriend always made breakfast for the family, but Dean faltered when he saw them. Castiel watched him open his mouth before closing it without a word and turning back to the stove.

John moved towards the table, pulled a chair out and pointed underneath it.

“You’ll keep my cock warm while I enjoy breakfast and the morning paper.” Castiel swallowed as the gag was removed and placed on a chair. He lowered himself to his knees and moved under the table. “Remain on your knees. No teeth.”

In seconds John had settled into his chair, pushed up against the table.

“Take my dick out and get to work, whore.”

Castiel’s breathing hitched in his throat, his cheeks flushed, as he moved up on his knees and obeyed John’s instructions. He freed John’s big, hard cock and opening his mouth he took every inch into his mouth. There were a few times he choked and gagged until he managed to relax his throat enough.

He lightly sucked when John ordered him to and was reward by fingers idly carding through his hair.

The sounds in the kitchen were normal, everyday sounds, as Castiel sucked on John’s hardening cock while the Winchesters moved about. He could hear them eating, the rustle of the paper, all the while smelling their breakfast.

“Dad…why is Ca—why is she naked and under the table?”

The paper rustled again, “I’m taking the whole day to work on her lessons to reinforce each lesson she’s been taught. The main focus today is complete obedience but she needs to improve her cockwarming skills, her reaction time to orders and learn proper positioning when someone wants to use her cunt.”

“Isn’t tha—nevermind.” Dean muttered, “Sorry for questioning you.” Castiel hunched his shoulders all the while keeping John’s cock in his mouth and sucking as he’d been told. “You’re right. She needs to learn.”

He really wished they would stop referring to him as a girl. He _wasn’t_.

John certainly seemed pleased when he spoke next, “I’m proud of you, Dean. You’re learning. Last night your whore received plenty of training at taking dick and focusing on others’ pleasure instead of her own. A proper whore doesn’t care for her enjoyment; only the enjoyment of whoever is using her.”

They continued talking about him, about the lessons from the night before and the skills John was instilling in Castiel as though he were not in the room. The familiar feeling of humiliation and embarrassment had him flushing, shoulders still slightly hunched, as he focused on the task at hand.

That was easier than listening to their conversation.

He must be wrong. There must be _something_ about him that had John _and_ Dean starting to treat him like this. Something different, otherwise Dean would protest more but Dean seemed reluctant to even think of protesting and Castiel knew Dean was good. It’s why he cared about him so much.

They finished up above him, John pushed back and Castiel let his hard cock slip from his slack lips.

“Come here, girl.”

Castiel dropped his eyes, fingers curling, as he crawled out from under the table and didn’t rise when John pointed to the floor in front of him.

“Open, slut.”

His mouth opened, his throat relaxing, as Castiel waited. It wasn’t long. John stepped forward, pushed his cock into Castiel’s mouth and gripped his head to keep him in place. Immediately John started fucking down Castiel’s throat, gaging and choking him as Castiel struggled to really relax, as his boyfriend’s Dad moaned his enjoyment.

“See how good she’s getting, Dean? She’ll be trained up soon enough. Hopefully you’ll actually learn how to use her the right way. It’s a waste otherwise and I expect you to use the lessons I’ve given you.”

Dean shifted on his feet, not meeting Castiel’s eyes when he tried to look over there, as John rapidly fucked Castiel’s face. John’s filthy words and the feeling of that huge cock pumping in and out of his mouth had Castiel’s body warming with humiliating arousal. He didn’t know _why_ he was reacting the way he was but his body seemed to enjoy it.

He flushed and jerked when the spikes dug into him. It had him jerking and earned a chuckle from John.

“See that, Dean? She’s enjoying being used like a whore and shown her place.”

Castiel didn’t meet Dean’s eyes, his own slid closed instead, as John fucked down his throat before yanking Castiel forward to come down his throat. He choked and gagged, swallowing around John’s cock as John’s release pumped down his throat, until John pulled back.

He coughed, body bending, as John stood there and waited.

“Clean me up, whore.”

He blinked through blurred eyes but moved forward and took John’s cock back into his mouth. Castiel carefully cleaned the mess off John’s cock until the older man was satisfied.

“Good job, girl.” John turned to Dean and waved a hand towards Castiel. “See? Now I expect you to use your whore no less than _four times_ today. Fuck her face, use her cunt, practice working her cunt up to taking bigger toys or have her keep your cockwarm. I don’t care _how_ you use her but you _will_ use her and I will make sure you’re doing it _right_.” John waited until Dean nodded and murmured a _yes Dad_ in response, “You will only call her the things we discussed and _only_ those. If I hear something else—”

“I won’t, Dad. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a bit since I added to this particular verse and the prompt requests for it were stacking up so I combined several of them to create this. There are a couple left, I didn't combine all of them, so I hope if you asked for something and it's in this one that you enjoyed what I did with it!!
> 
> I know this is one of my more popular verses so I'm hoping you enjoyed this one. For those curious: yes you can request specific lessons/kinks/scenarios/etc for this verse **in the link below...not in the comments** (though make sure you say it's for this). 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics!  
> 


End file.
